


Holes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry counted the tiles in the ceiling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Filling in the Blanks" Featuring Mediwizard!Neville

Harry counted the tiles in the ceiling. Again. There were eight by thirty-four. There were always eight by thirty-four tiles, but he counted them over and over again anyways, just in case.

Just in case they changed somehow. Just in case they showed him something new- something he needed to know.

There were lots of things he needed to know. There were so many holes inside his head.

They tried, of course. They tried over and over again. The nice young man in the white robes that always seemed to trip over his own feet. The blond woman who came with him some times and said all sorts of strange things. More frequent were the brunette woman and the redheaded man she came with. They tried to fill in the blank spaces in his mind so many, many times.

But the one who tried the most was the black-haired man with the intense eyes. He would come almost every day and try to fill in the holes.

But the holes wouldn't go away. They wouldn't fill, no matter what they tried. We was sure that the young couples and the dark man had names, but whenever they told him, the knowledge would be gone. It would just blink out of existence and when he tried to repeat it there was a blank. He thought it might be because of the holes.

He just wanted to know. He just wanted to know who they were and why they wanted to help him. He just wanted to remember.


End file.
